conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacecula 2
Elder Days: In the beginning, there was nothing but the vast murky expanse of chaos, then from the primordial soup that proceeded existence the earth (Inlene) arose, soon the sky(Iwphione) and the sun (Soptix) rose from the Chaos, they were soon followed by; Yruer '( dreams),'Sanrena (military),Cyla (peace),' Xodarus' (storms),Lunar(''night,dreams)'' Bova '(love) Solena( Fairy Queen, mother nature),Tigyn ('Mother of Monsters), '''Iaos '(death/afterlife),'''Unir (heroes,war), Abkus '''( machines, blacksmiths) and '''Malorex (Order). Later they fought a war with the Jinns over the fate of creation, the Jinns lost and the Jinn King was sealed away but the Numen ( which is the proper term for these creatures) were severely weakened and were unable to manipulate the world as well as they once did. Before the Numen were stripped of their power they created; Dwarves, Goblins, Elves, Nymphs, Men, giants, dragons, Fairies, Faeries, wraiths, etc. In 223 B.M ( Before Magic) the Kiritotum Empire was built by the goblins on the banks of what is now Ghoulfen River, it was the first empire in Dorthone and lasted for 5,000 years until Oizz the Third was defeated by the joint armies of elves and men of Peeton( humans at the time practically worshiped elves while elves found humans amusing and admired their bravery) led by Queen Ara. The elves sacked Kiritotum, stealing it's gold, silver and bronze and enslaving the goblins. She even wiped out Oizz's entire family line! For a time it seemed that Men and elves would rule Dorthone until one beast brought Peeton burning down only a couple hundred years afterwords ( elves are near immortal creatures that can only be killed if their host forest/tree is destroyed or in combat against magic/a magic weapon, so for them it was a brief spell, in fact there are some elves alive today who were toddlers when these events unfolded.) Before Magic: The dragon attacked Peeton for it's gold, dragons horde gold because they use the greed magic they emit from gold to grow larger and gain more mana(not magic, see A Study of Mana and Magic By Jordan Kiri ( dragons who gone through this process are called Great Drakes and dragons who have yet to metamorphose are known as Lesser Dragons). However, far away in Faerie Woods where angelic magic users lived, a Faerie by the name of Nyasu did the unthinkable she forsook her wings, a symbol of pride in Faerie culture, in an attempt to strengthen her magic, she became the first Witch. Nyasu was exiled from Faerie Woods, however, her experiment worked; her magic was far beyond what it was when she was a faerie and she traveled the world, her Faerie nature requiring her to seek to help others. When she heard of the dragon that’d destroyed Peeton in 5500 B.M she went forth and slayed the dragon. Nyasu disappeared in 5523 B.M, and so the Age of Magic began. After Magic: Nyasu may have been the first Witch but she was not the last Faerie to embrace Spellcasting, and in 10 A.M there was a surge in Faeries forsaking their wings and becoming Spellcasters, even after Nyasu’s death in 127 A.M. But there was a problem, all of the Warlocks, Wizards, and Charmcasters (alternatively known as Spellcasters) were roaming the world casting spell at will destroying and creating cities on a whim in 234 A.M an Archmage known as Orsorin convinced many magic users to create a city for themselves, as he was an Archmage (a high level Wizard) he managed to sway a few wizards, because of his power Orsorin held credibility, so they grudgingly agreed to join him, and create the Archmage’s Council, in order to maintain peace across Dorthone. But not everyone agreed with Orsorin, Sisozohr, another Archmage wanted that the Archmage’s Council be the ruling governing body in Dorthone, that all kingdoms be disbanded and unite under the Council. This decision outraged some Magic users, while delighting others, the Council could not come to a decision and civil war seemed eminent. Orsorin, fearing that the Archmages would disband again, challenged Sisozohr to a duel at Withered Woods where Sisozohr was defeated and killed in 267 A.M. After Sisozohr’s death most Spellcasters dropped the matter of their “right to rule”. Archmage extremists weren’t the only problem the Archmage’s Council faced, in 279 A.M,after the death of Orsorin, Cheybluff an Elven king declared war on the city of Goda Keep because of the destruction of Scarlet River in 104 A.M (which to immortal Elves was a very short period of time.) The Goblin-Elf War thus began. The war was short and bloody the Goblins claiming victory in 256 A.M, the main reason for the Elves defeat was the geography of the areas surrounding Goda Keep, the path was blocked by the Gundumunz Crags where another Goblin city was; Paford. The Queen of Paford, Galt, forged an alliance with Goda the Third (Goda the First was the Goblin who founded Goda Keep in 135 A.M), Galt led an ambush on the Elven armies led by the she-Elf Lusha. Lusha’s army suffered heavy losses, but managed to make it to Goda’s Keep where their army was charged by Goda’s Army. Galt was slain in the battle and Goda the third sustained serious injuries, but overall the Battle of Goda Keep was won by Goblins, though both sides suffered heavy losses. This Battle however later led to the death of Goda the Third and his son, Frolx the First, became the new King of Goda Keep. Frolx was a blacksmith; he forged mighty weapons for his Kingdom. Though he was just a young boy of 35 years (Goblins live for 170 years max), he worked with the Metalcharmer Enirn, and they made great machines such a catapults and Sky-strikers, large crossbow-like machines that shot giant arrows. (Which were later enforced with explosion charms and Goblin Fire in 167 A.M), he later used these war machines in the Siege of Cherrybluff Castle, reducing the city to rumble in one day. Rise of Amonuydor In 358 A.M Loella, Numen of Magick/Magic had a son; Amonuydor who, went to The Council (though the city was now known as the Heyford the City beneath the Arch, the name of the Archmages Council remains the same as in the past.) to train in the art of Magick from the newly created Institute of Magic, Amonuydor quickly rose in the ranks of wizardry becoming an great Magick user, originally he aimed to be a Warlock, but after the War of Shadow began in 400 A.M he decided to become an Archmage and help the world fight against Syronin(which is the Dark Lords first name he was later named Malus Erus, the Shadow Lord.) In 475 A.M he led the charge in the Battle Gundumunz and fought the Demon Lord Koulun a monstrous giant with the neck and head of a serpent and a body of unbreakable, separate slabs of igneous rock with heat radiating from the cracks. Koulun was the Avatar of Hate and could spit a liquid that caused whatever it touched to explode into flames. (Koulun was one of seven demon lords they are: Bolamach the Cannibal; a large fiery demon wolf Avatar of Wrath, Fhoremahr; a blue-skinned, 10 feet tall, bald demon with many arms, Kaixon the Glutton; '''a huge frog-like creature that could eat anything from spell, to fires and even dragons! '''Ronzon the Proud; a demonic black and purple, hairless lion with a mane of fire, which was said to be hotter than the sun itself, it was the size of an elephant and could crush boulders with a flick of its tail. 'Eogailun the Greedy; '''a wyrm-like creature with an elongated body skinny stick-like hands that ended in three long spindly fingers tipped with thin razor sharp claws and a whip like tail, it resembles a Jabberwock, though much more snake-like, larger and without wings, Eogailun was 29 meters long from head to tail. '''Oixialhan the avatar of Envy '''was a Gorgon; she was a witch and used many spells in the Battle of Gunumunz, before Isoph killed her. The last was '''Thuizuhno the Sloth; '''a reptillain giant a mere seven feet tall, yet arguably the most powerful of the demons he had the ability to make those around him lazy and tired, he was killed by Idemazz a powerful Alchemist who tricked Idemazz into drinking a goblet of blood mixed with a sleeping potion and promptly killed him as he slept. The Battle lasted for several decades even after each of the demon lords were killed, it finally ended when Tamenth killed the Imp King in 743 A.M, the Imps, without a leader, disbanded and fled for their lives. Amonuydor, decided, in 776 A.M that wizards should be taught magic at a young age. His reason was that they would be able to control their powers and so that young, inexperienced warlocks wouldn’t be thrown in battle and slaughtered. The problem was where would the school be built? Originally Amonuydor’s Academy (which was the school original name) was built on the ground but after the Siege of Naxarts, where a brave young warlock in-training fought off the Abolitionists, a group of human extremists who considered magic a demonic art due to frequent encounters with hags (hags are fallen Elves, Dark Elves are a different species and do not fall into the Fallen category because they can reproduce naturally and unassisted, like Arachnids, which are giant spiders that ironically share a genus name with a species of spiders in the realm of Gaea or ''Earth ''as the inhabitants like to call it.( For a study of Fallen beings consult; ''Rise of the Fallen ''By Zuhar Quoal, for information consult; ''A Study of Earth and its inhabitants '' By Rahux Zeqal ). For 200 years, there was peace and prosperity, but it was not to last, rumors of foul creatures brewing in the Forest of Thorns, the Archmages Council at the time was preoccupied with the explorations of the other lands beyond Dorthone like Egros and Gaea, many heroes ventured forth exploring the new lands one of them was a Dryad named Gallia, she was a explorer and elemental magician. At the time she was mocked because she was a nature spirit, which are usually child-like and lazy. But when she arrived in the land it was underdeveloped and littered with monsters which terrorized the humans of the area, the king of monsters; a three-headed beast with the heads of a Dragon, lion and griffon, who forced the people to sacrifice thirteen humans every year, its name was Spiteclaw the Barbaric, it was nicknamed the Gargoyle King because it enslaved the gargoyles and forced them to work for him. She returned to the Archmages Council informing them of the tragic state of the land in 923 A.M, the Archmages Council was unsure of fighting another war, especially one that was occurring in another land. Tamenth wanted to fight when she discovered humans were being mistreated, but Ophelia Howler pointed out that the people of Dorthone were already suffering from the War of Shadow a mere 147 years ago. They agreed however to send missionaries to the king in order to foster peace, the severed heads of the diplomats were delivered back to the Archmages Council. In 942 A.M the Council went to war with the Gargoyle King, the war lasted until 1345 A.M after when the Gargoyle king surrendered and was exiled from his former city; Conga Tower and was moved to a desolate Island later renamed the Fortress of the Gargoyle King, the decision to let the King live was one shrouded in controversy; many believe that they should have killed the Gargoyle King just like how they killed his lieutenants, the controversy continues to this day (1526 A.M or 2015 in human time). After the war with the Gargoyle King (the War of Egros as it is now named) the Council decided that the people of the two Realms have a hand in protecting their lands so they set up the Rangers of Saecula (as is the name for the World Tree that connects all the worlds) in 1506 A.M (1992 in Gaian/Earth time) the first Rangers will be sent to Gaea in October 11, 2015, many historians have visited and written about Gaea and its history but no one ever felt the need to send ''Rangers there, truly this is the dawn of a new era. The world of Sacecula consists of two continents Dorthone and Eragos, Dorthone is a larger more developed continent thanks to the Rangers of Sacecula who originated here, they keep Dorthone safe, upholding law and order while punishing wrong-doers. The organization was created in 1506 A.M ( After Magic) after the defeat of the Gargoyle King in the War of Monsters in 1345 A.M.